Tales of The Champ
by PiscesBaby
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring John Cena. Requests will be taken.
1. Jickie One-Shot:Mrs Officer

John was in a bar in Atlantic City, New Jersey with Randy, Adam, and Ron. They were going light on the drinks since they were too wrapped up in an argument over who had the fastest car. The only thing louder than their argument was the music, which is why no one could hear their argument. It's a wonder how they went from celebrating the money they made from an investment deal to this.

"My Bugatti is the fastest car of all. Why is this even an argument?" John said.

"Umm, sure and my Ferrari is a turtle," Adam said sarcastically.

"It is, compared to my McLaren F1," Ron said, nudging Adam in the elbow.

"We all know your little cars will be sucking in the tar of the street because of my Jaguar," Randy said with confidence.

"You seem a little too confident Randy," John said, "Lay down the challenge."

"We'll settle this Fast and the Furious style," Randy replied.

"An illegal street race?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not sure. We could get in some serious trouble.

"Quit being such a pussy Adam. If your Ferrari is as fast as you claim it to be, you should have no problem dodging the cops," Ron challenged.

"That and you could claim diplomatic immunity since you're from Canada and all," John joked and they all started laughing.

"Come on, guys seriously," Adam started, "We're all executives of a huge marketing firm. We finally got that deal in Russia that we've been longing for and you're just gonna risk it over a stupid little disagreement?"

"No," Ron said, "We're risking it for a little fun. So, Adam, are you in or are you out?"

Adam sighed, "I'm in. Let's hope that there are no cops around at this time of night."

"Ron has more to worry about than you," Randy teased, "No offense."

Ron raised his hands up, "None taken. Let's get this race started."

"Wait," John said, "How do we start?"

They all thought about it before Randy finally spoke up, "We'll start when the light turns green. Whichever car gets to the traffic light first gets a little head start. We race to the Hilton hotel in New York City." John, Adam, and Ron nodded their heads in agreement.

Randy got in his Jaguar, John got in his Bugatti, Ron got in his McLaren F1, and Adam got in his Ferrari. Randy and John were the first to make it to the traffic light. John got distracted by some passing females and he honked his horn at them. They smiled and waved at him as they got across the street. John was so busy looking at them that he didn't notice the light changed and Ron, Adam, and Randy were long gone.

"Shit!" John exclaimed aloud. John pushed his foot down on the gas and sped off in an attempt to catch up.

By the time John got on the highway, he caught sight of Randy and Ron's cars. "Gotcha!" he said. All of a sudden, John heard a cop siren in the distance. He ignored it until he saw the cop car in his mirror.

"Fuck, why now?" John shouted. Instead of getting involved in a high speed chase, John just pulled over on the side of the highway. He laid back in his car waiting for the officer to come up and write him a ticket.

"License and registration, sir," the female officer said. John looked at her with complete lust in his blue eyes. She had an adorable face with big brown eyes and such kissable lips.

"Please, call me John officer…"

"Mickie James. Sir, I'd really appreciate if you stop flirting and show me your license and registration," Mickie said sternly. She couldn't help but notice his dimpled smile and piercing blue eyes.

John handed Mickie his license and registration and watched her as she walked away. She may have been wearing cop pants, but her ass was still noticeable. John admired the view of it while he squeezed the hard on in his pants. John watched as Mickie walked back over to him with the ticket in his hands. Against his better judgment, John got out the car. Mickie went for her gun, but John held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not trying to cause trouble, beautiful," John replied and grabbed Mickie by her hips, "I just wanna get to know you Officer James."

Mickie put her hands on John's chest to push him away, "I don't mix business with pleasure. Besides, if we do sleep together, I'm not removing that ticket."

"I don't have a problem with paying the money. I just want to talk with you." John grabbed Mickie's hips again and pulled her right on top of his hard on. He leaned in to kiss her pouty lips and she didn't offer up any arguments. Mickie wondered if she would lose her job, but didn't really care.

"How about we go back to Atlantic City and get a hotel room. I've always wondered what it was like to be handcuffed to a bed," he whispered in her ear.

"Get your ass in your car and meet at the hotel in 15 minutes," she said sternly, poking him in the chest with her nightstick. John watched as Mickie went back to her cop car, but not before he gave her ass a smack. When Mickie turned around and licked her lips, he thought he would cum in his jeans.

John made a U-turn and sped back to the Borgota Hotel in Atlantic City. When he got to the hotel, he got a room and waited patiently for Officer Mickie James. John about jumped when he heard a loud knock on the door and calmed down when he saw Mickie was the door. She was leaning against the door with the handcuffs dangling from her index finger.

"Please come in," John said with a smile.

Mickie pushed John aside and tongued him down. John cupped her ass in his hands and she moaned in his mouth. He lifted her up and they stood at the edge of the bed, continuing to kiss each other. Mickie forcefully pushed John's shirt off of his body. Due to her small frame, Mickie had to tip-toe to kiss John's neck and all over his broad chest.

"Mrs. Officer…," John moaned silently.

Mickie forcefully pulled on the belt of John's baggy jeans and unbuckled them. She pulled the jeans and John's boxer down and he stepped out of them. She forcefully turned John around so that his back was facing her.

"Your ass isn't too bad either," Mickie said before she pushed him forward, "Now get on the bed and lift your arms up." Mickie took the key to the handcuffs out of her pocket and placed it on the table by the bed. She straddled on top of John and handcuffed his hands to the bed post.

"You have the right to remain silent," Mickie said in her cop voice, "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"Open up your shirt so I could suck on those tits," John demanded, baiting her.

Mickie had a seductive gleam in her eyes and did what John asked. She ripped her police shirt open and pulled down the cups of her bra, exposing her breasts. She leaned over John's head as he stuck his tongue out to lick her nipples. He lifted his head up a little more to take Mickie's whole breasts in her mouth. Mickie moaned out as John alternated between both of her breasts.

"You're a crooked cop, aren't you?" John asked slyly.

"Aren't we all?" Mickie replied as she kissed John on his lips.

She stayed on his lap, but turned around so that her ass was in his face. Her hand went to John's throbbing erection and she began to stroke it. She got the pre-cum to come out and she licked her tongue all around it. Mickie laughed at the sound of John's frantic panting. What made it better was that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Mrs. Officer….," John moaned, "Please, I don't think I could take any more teasing."

Mickie got off his lap and stood next to the bed as John stared at her. She got fully undressed and straddled back on John's lap. She moved so that she was sitting right on top of his face and he began to lick her clit.

"Oh…John…right there," Mickie moaned. She kept grinding her ass into his face as he continued to lick on her clit.

Mickie was too small to go pass John's chest, so she just kissed every open part of it. She ran her tongue all over his abs and kissed them lightly.

"Oh…fuck…I'm gonna cum," she moaned and John started licking and sucking faster. When Mickie finally had her orgasm, John licked up all the juices in his mouth.

Mickie started moving her way down John's chest before she reached his dick. Instead of just licking the head like before, she took the whole thing in her mouth and began sucking slowly. John was pulling on the handcuffs, trying to free his hands, but to no avail. If his hands were free, he would push Mickie's head down, so she would deep throat him. As if she heard his thoughts, Mickie took more of John in her mouth until all of him was in. Instead of bobbing up and down, she held her head still and let her tongue to do all the work. Much to the disappointment of John, she pulled him out of her mouth.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

Mickie looked him in the eyes and she almost died of laughter. She turned her body to face him before she slid down onto his dick. Almost immediately, she moaned loudly. She looked at John's face as she bounced up and down on his dick. It looked like a combination of torture and pleasure.

"Damn, you're tight," he said through gritted teeth. He wish he could grab onto her hips so she would go faster. Mickie's orgasm shot through her like a wave and all over John's dick. She leaned across his body and grabbed the key. Just like he wanted, she unchained him and his hands were now free.

John used the opportunity prop his knees up on the bed and enter Mickie from behind. He had a firm grip on her hips and occasionally would give her ass a smack. When he felt himself getting close, he tightened the grip on her hips and went faster.

"John!" Mickie moaned out as a third orgasm shook her body. He continued moving until he got his release and shot a load inside her. John leaned over Mickie and kissed her all over her shoulder. He then moved so that he was next to her and they were looking eye to eye.

"Tell me, Mickie, how often do you do this?" John asked her while rubbing his fingers through her soft brunette hair.

"Honestly?" she asked and he nodded, "First time."

John smiled and Mickie practically melted, "So when you pull guys like me over, you have no intentions of sleeping with them?"

"I've never met a guy like you," she replied as she ran her fingers through his short brown hair, "You're one in a million."

John grabbed her to pull her in for a passionate kiss, "So are you, Mrs. Officer."

* * *

**A/N: The cars used in this story were on the list of fastest cars in the world for 2011-2012. Unfortunately for me, I originally read the list for most expensive when I wrote this and not fastest, so I apologize if I changed some car names around for John and Ron. Anyway, from the ranking, John would have won the race if he didn't get pulled over since Bugatti was ranked 1st. Since he did, Ron won the race since his car was ranked 5th while Randy and Adam's were both ranked 9th. Hope this clears things up!**


	2. Take Care

**A/N: The original post date for this story was Valentine's Day 2012. Since I'm organizing my M-rated John Cena and Randy Orton one-shots, it will appear here.**

Arielle Richards had bad luck with boyfriends for the most part. One boyfriend turned out to be a drug dealer, one was a drug user, and the most recent ex was actually a homosexual. The 'most recent ex' was actually a year ago. For this reason, Arielle thought there was something wrong with her. Her best guy friend, John Cena, would always say to her that it was all in her head. 'What guy doesn't like black hair'? He would say. 'What guy doesn't like hazel eyes'? He would say. 'What guy doesn't like a large rack with a huge ass'? That last comment would make Arielle blush, and, despite John's reassurance, she still felt insecure about her appearance. If all these things he said were true, why did she seem to only attract the undesirables?

This new guy she was with, James Sanders, was different. He was a lawyer, straightedge, and definitely heterosexual. To Arielle, that was already an improvement. Like every relationship, Arielle and James had their issues. Usually, it was little things like who paid the bill when they went out for dinner or what movie to go see. As time went by, James started to change. He would take later shifts and start smelling differently. Arielle believed nothing of it at first, until the late night phone calls started to happen. Still, she refused to believe that her relationship with James was over. It was just that bump in the road that all couples would go through and if they get through it, it's smooth sailing.

Arielle hoped to get over that bump today. Valentine's Day. The most romantic day of the year where couples go all out to show their love. She told James she was cooking dinner, so it was peculiar to her as to why he hadn't done so much as call to say he was working a late shift. She thought because it was Valentine's Day, he would try to surprise her. While she was baking the macaroni and cheese, James would appear behind her with a large bouquet of pink roses, her favorite, and a box of chocolate. Cliché, but classic. After Arielle settled that thought into her brain, she was able to get through cooking the dinner with a huge grin on her dimpled face. This was going to Arielle's best Valentine's Day ever.

She was making macaroni and cheese, cabbage, steak, and baking a cake. Chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, his favorite. She knew that he would love and appreciate her taking a day off of work to do all this for him.

Arielle took a break from cooking to look down at her phone. She noticed that he still hadn't called her. Arielle kept telling herself he was busy at the office. That explanation seemed to losing its credibility the longer the night went on and the closer the food was to being ready.

One was she kept herself occupied was listening to a recording of RAW play in the connecting room. She occasionally glanced over at the screen to watch the matches. She just saw one of her only favorite Divas on the roster, Tamina Snuka, hit Brie Bella with the Superfly Splash. Hearing all the excitement kept the loneliness she was starting to feel in her heart at bay. For a time.

Arielle jumped at the sound of her front doorknob being moved. James was finally here. Just in time too. She just finished cooking dinner and was now putting the frosting on the cake. She felt footsteps coming towards the kitchen and knew it was either James or a serial killer. Suffice to say it was the latter; the butcher knife was in her sights.

When she felt arms wrap around her and a small kiss placed on her neck, she knew it was James. He had pink roses in his hands, along with some chocolate. "Baby, you're so sweet." Arielle turned around in the arms of her boyfriend and realized that it wasn't her boyfriend in her arms. It was her best friend. "Why are you here pretending like you're my boyfriend?"

"If he's not going to spend Valentine's Day with you, then I am," John replied.

Arielle turned her head to the TV screen, only to see him and Eve making out. Her eyebrows raised and turned back to John. "Shouldn't you be stealing your best friend's girlfriend?"

John rolled his eyes at her. "You're so funny, Arielle. How about you make me a plate?"

"That's almost as bad as asking me to make you a sandwich."

"Fine, I'll make my own plate. If that deadbeat you call a boyfriend-

Arielle cut him off immediately. "Don't start, John. Please, don't start."

"I'm just saying, Arielle, why is he not here? It's Valentine's Day."

"He's a lawyer. He probably has some huge case-

"That could wait a day. The American legal system isn't going anywhere. It's corrupt anyway," John replied.

"This coming from the man who was swapping spit with his best friend's girlfriend," Arielle shot back before turning around to finish putting frosting on the cake.

"That's just a storyline. Your boyfriend could be swapping spit with his little secret- John stopped midsentence and just stared at Arielle. He could see the sadness on her face even when she wasn't facing him. That's how in tune he was with her. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, happy she didn't slap his hand away. "Arielle, I hate seeing you sad."

"I was perfectly fine, and then you showed and started slandering my boyfriend," Arielle answered, trying to keep her tears out of the cake.

John pulled Arielle close and wiped away her tears with his index finger. "Arielle, I'm sorry. It's just that, when you call me and tell he hasn't called you, he smells funny, and all this other bullshit, I just wanna punch him. You don't deserve it, Arielle." He placed a kiss on her shoulder. Arielle looked down at her cell phone again. Still, nothing from James. She decided to take him out of her brain and focus on the sensations her best friend was making her feel.

"I have bad luck with boyfriends. I think I've dated just about every type of man: Drug dealer, Drug user, Closet backdoor ho and now a cheater. When will love turn in my favor? That's all I want John. I want a guy who compliments me when I feel like shit. A guy who laughs at my corny jokes and can take me kicking his ass in a video game. I'm not asking for Prince Charming, but I'm asking for a guy who can be my best friend and my boyfriend."

John backed away from Arielle and spun her around so she would look him in the eyes. "Too bad that guy, is just your best friend." John placed a kiss on Arielle's forehead and picked up the flowers. He held them out for Arielle and she took them. "If you let me, I'll be that guy for you. I'll take care of you, Arielle."

Arielle looked in his eyes. Other than the fact that they were the most beautiful shade of blue she's ever seen, she saw love and sincerity. Still, that doubt was in her mind. "I'm not good enough for you, John. You're perfect."

John cupped her cheek and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Arielle, you're gorgeous in every sense of the word. I wish I realized that sooner. It would've saved you a lot of heart break." He grabbed her hips and kissed her. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth as John savored the taste of his best friend. To John, it was the sweetest thing ever. Then, Arielle pushed him away. "Arielle, what's the matter?"

Arielle looked up at John and smiled. "I don't want my food to get cold."

John smiled back at her and nodded his head. "Agreed. We should eat the food, and then I'll eat you." Arielle blushed at the not so subtle sexual remark.

"Okay, make our plates and I'll change into something more comfortable. I'll meet you in the dining room." She kissed his lips and went upstairs to her room. John did as she said and made a plate for both of them. He even cut a piece of cake for the both of them. He carried both of their plates into the dining room before going back into the kitchen to get the roses. He placed them in an empty vase of Arielle's dining table. He sat down at the table and waited for Arielle to make her presence.

Arielle's pink bustier dress clung to her body like a second skin. Her breasts threatened to pop out and it was well above her knees, most of the material being used to cover her ass. She knew John would appreciate the outfit, way more than James ever would.

She went downstairs, half expecting John to already be done with the food. He could never control himself when it came to her cooking. When she arrived in the dining room, he hadn't touched a single thing on his plate.

John felt his erection bite his jeans zipper as he watched Arielle enter the dining room. He pulled her chair out and closer to him. She smiled at him and sat in the chair.

"You seemed more focused on me than the food," she said seductively. She crossed her legs, giving John an unobstructed view of her ass.

John smiled as he turned away from Arielle and took a bite of the food she made. As usual, Arielle made the best food. He and Arielle ate the food in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. John occasionally stole a glance at Arielle and she would smile at him. About halfway through finishing his food, he placed a hand on Arielle's thigh. She moved his hand closer to her panties, letting him feel how wet she was. John wasn't sure if he could finish the rest of his food without thinking about Arielle's horniness.

Arielle finished her food first. "Well, I know you liked the cake, John. However, I have a tastier treat for you."

John dropped his fork with the macaroni and cheese on it and lifted Arielle up over his shoulder. He guided her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"First things first," he started, "We're no longer friends after this. Our relationship goes to the next level."

Arielle nodded frantically, "Agreed." She watched as John kissed the inside of her thighs and pulled down her panties.

John continued kissing the inside of her thighs while Arielle moaned. She put her hands on his head and moved him towards her wet pussy. He stuck two fingers inside of her throbbing heat while he licked her sensitive clit. Arielle moaned and grinded her hips against his two fingers and head.

He placed kisses on her clit, "I love you, Arielle."

"Uhhh...huh," she moaned as John continued to lick her clit. John jumped a little when he felt Arielle's hands in his scalp and he licked even faster. "John…I'm cumming," she moaned loudly.

"Don't come yet," he lifted his head and just fingered her, "Tell me you love me."

"Ohhh….I…love…you," Arielle gasped out. she screamed his name one more time as her orgasm hit her like a wave. John licked one of his fingers clean of her juices with a satisfied moan and put his other finger in Arielle's mouth for her to taste. She sucked John's finger like it was an ice cream cone and he pulled out of her mouth with a loud pop.

"Pass me the condom," John instructed. Arielle got a condom from off the table near her bed and gave it to him. he tore it open and pulled down his jeans and boxers. John put the condom on and fully thrusted inside of Arielle.

John almost came as soon as he felt himself inside of Arielle's tight, warm pussy. he thrusted hard inside of her and loved the sound of her loud moans. John moved a strand of her out of her face and kissed her pouty lips. They were so warm and inviting to her that he couldn't help it.

"You're a queen, Arielle. My queen," John moaned and he meant it. there was nothing he wouldn't do for her and the same went for Arielle.

"Queens are on top," she moaned and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. John took the hint and moved his body onto the body so that Arielle was on top.

"Damn Arielle…you're so fucking tight," he groaned as he sunk his fingers into her ass cheeks. He used them to move her up and down on his erect cock. John closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly enjoying the feel of Arielle on top of him. he felt himself about to nut all over the condom and was trying to help himself.

"Cum with me, John," Arielle moaned, "Let's cum together." John groaned loudly as he and Arielle came all over the condom. Arielle collapsed on top of John as she rested her head on his chest.

"Can I take care of you?" John asked Arielle.

Arielle reached up to kiss his lips. "Anytime."

_(Chorus)_  
_Know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost _

_(Verse 1) _  
_I've asked about you and they told me things  
But my mind didn't change  
And I still feel the same  
What's a life with no fun? please don't be so ashamed  
I've had mine, you've had yours we both know  
We know, they don't get you like I will  
My only wish is I die real  
Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal  
And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still  
So you cry still, tears all in the pillow case  
Big girls all get a little taste  
Pushing me away so I give her space  
Dealing with a heart that I didn't break  
I'll be there for you, I will care for you  
I keep thanking you just don't know  
Trying to run from that, say you're done with that  
On your face girl, it just don't show  
When you're ready, just say you're ready  
When all the baggage just ain't as heavy  
And the party's over, just don't forget me  
We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow  
You won't ever have to worry,  
You won't ever have to hide  
You've seen all my mistakes  
So look me in my eyes  
(Chorus)_  
_Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost_

_(Verse 2)_  
_Yeah  
It's my birthday, I'll get high if I want to  
Can't deny that I want you, but I'll lie if I have to  
Cause you don't say you love me  
To your friends when they ask you  
Even though we both know that you do (you do)  
One time, been in love one time  
You and all your girls in the club one time  
All so convinced that you're following your heart  
Cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes  
We all have our nights though, don't be so ashamed  
I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know  
We know, you hate being alone  
You ain't the only one  
You hate the fact that you bought the dream  
And they sold you one  
You love your friends but somebody shoulda told you somin' to save you_

Instead they say,  
Don't tell me, I don't care  
If you hurt, I don't tell you  
You don't care, if you're true

Don't tell me, I don't care  
If you hurt, I don't tell you  
You don't care, if you're true

_(Chorus)_  
_Know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost_

* * *

**A/N: I actually didn't know I pretty much had a story similar to the lyrics of the song until I looked it up after I was half-way finished. I started writing this story on Friday, but I didn't finish 'til today. That's why the John Cena-Eve tonsil hockey moment is in there. I can't front, I had a fan girl moment.**


End file.
